Lyubovʹ v temnote
by FlowersForDeath
Summary: Claire St. York has been missing for 400 years, but the only person who knows why is Pitch. Pitch needs her to destory the Guardians, but will she go through with it and why does she keep saving Jack?
1. New Years

**A.N**

**Doing a challenge for Claire . St .York (remove spaces) so hope you all like it! Sorry about my grammar and spelling**

**I don't own Rise of the Gaurdians.**

* * *

Moveing around the crowds of New York city was easy when everyone could walk through you. I entered the place were the gate went around the people, I smirked at the darkness around the New Years Eve. Ball drop before flying up and over to it. Landing around the mass panic of the people who ran the whole thing.

A dark laughter sounded over to my left and I looked at Pitch. He held himself in a perfect way never letting his dark demenor drop.

"Well, well I didn't think I would see you here Claire" He said moving to the railing I was leaning against.

"I don't really care for the small talk or sarcasm Pitch" I said my soft Russian accented voice said without any hatred.

Pitch moved his hand to cup my chin and turning my face. "Claire, my sweet sweet Claire" He moved closer to my face then turned and is mouth went next to my ear.

"It's a new year and I'm ready to destroy the guardians once and for all" His dark voice sent chills down my spine.

"Then why do you need me?" I said leaning away from his dark touch.

Pitch smirked at me and kissed my cheek before disappearing just as the ball finished it drop and fireworks blow up around the square.

* * *

I picked at the black roses I had just constrcted. I moved to brush the outter petals when a layer of frost coated them, I smiled up at the sky as Jack flew by laughing. Dropping the rose I moved over to the shadows where I hid from the Guardian of Fun".

* * *

North ran with hands over the black wooden doors. While Tooth turned back and forth telling her faries the houses they needed to go to. Aster painted the egg as Sandy sleept near the fire place. Jack Flew in through the window, bringing a slight cold with him.

"Jack!" Tooth shouted and flew over to him and placing her hands inside his mouth. Tooth squeeled and ranted about how beautiful they were. North looked grimmly over at his fellow Gaurdians.

Aster had finished the egg and looked over and North noticing his expression, Aster nudged Sandy waking the Dream Gaurdian, just as Tooth looked at North before flying over.

"North what's wrong" she said her hand on his shoulder.

North looked at the light up globe before looking at Tooth "Clarie is back, and she's working with Pitch".

Tooth's hands moved up to her mouth and Sandy dropped to the floor and Aster moved to grab his boomerang, while Jack looked confused.

"Who's Claire?" Jack asked and North turned to him.

"Claire St. York, is the Guardian of the future, and my daughter.


	2. Missed Me?

**don't own Rise of the Guardians, I only own... the plot :/**

* * *

_-Claire's P.o.V-_

I quickly got lost in the labyrinth of tunnels of Pitch's lair the nightmare followed me through the tunnels. The mere turned its head in the way I knew would help me get unlost, but I went the other way, the mere snorting displeased. I smiled and said "I love getting lost in here it's _fun_" I brushed my fingers through the mane of the mere as he stopped at my side. I kissed the snout of the sand creature before venturing forward.

"Claire" Pitch's voice rang through the dark halls as I neared my intended target, the library. I groaned as I turned the mere shaking his head at me in a 'I told you so' fashion. "Pitch" I said as I leaned back a little looking up at him.

"Where exactly do you think your going" He said and even though it was a question, it was pronounced as one, because he knew where I was going and I knew it.

"I'm sorry Pitch" I paused and placed my left hand on my right shoulder, and my right hand went to my left elbow.

"I just wanted to look, I promise I wasn't going to touch a single thing" my voice faltered as my eyes filled with tears. I had been trying to get in Pitchs library for centuries, but I had never been this close. Pitch's right hand moved to my chin and tilting my face up so our eyes meet. His were a beautiful gold that I got lost in even though they held fear in them. Mine two different colors a pretty midnight blue and the other silver.

His sinful lips moved onto mine, as he kissed me my eyelids dropped shut. These kisses were for from innocent, but they still had a loving feel to them. His left arm wrapped around my small waist pulling me into the Nightmere King. He cupped my face with his right as his tounge brushed my bottom lips, a sound of shouts and the meres whinies echoed through the halls.

"I believe we have company my Queen, shall we go say hello" Pitch's sly tone whispered into my slightly bruised lips as I pouted.

"I'd rather not" I hissed out and procided to bury myself in his robes "Can you just let me stay in my chambers please" His dark laugh hit my ears.

"You don't even want to say hello to your father?" He questioned and I pushed out of his robes.

"Just I quick one, ok?" I said wanting to see him.

Pitch nodded and brushed his lips one my forehead, before shadows engulfed us.

* * *

The Guardians fought through the Nightmeres as the circled the globe room. Bunny caught both of his boomerangs, while Jack blasted the Nightmere charging at Sandy from behind him as he hit three of the meres with his golden whips. North yelled battle crys as he slashed through the horses from the left while Tooth did the same with her wings from the right.

_-Bunny's P.o.V-_

The Nightmere's numbers were dwildling as we made fast work of them. Tooth's flew through the remaining three, her razor shap wings making quick work of them. We gathered back to back as the shadows crept closer into the globe room. The cages that once held the little fairy know looked even more ominous.

I gripped the wooden boomerangs as a girls's laugh echoed into the room. We all turned to were the brightly light globe was, sitting on the top was Claire, she was older looking probably the age Frostbite was when he died.

"Long time no see" she said without emotion as a Nightmere appered infront of her protecting her from us. Claires eyes landed on me before quickly turning away settling her pircing gaze onto North.

**(Flashback/Backstory time)**

_North paced back and forth in the hall infront of the delivery room, his wife Callie had gone into early labor. They Yetis had to quickly remove the seven month baby from inside it's mother and then keep both mother and child alive, but that had been three days ago. No one was aloud in the room other than some elves that brought in food and out news. After six hours of pacing Tooth made North sit down and eat, Sandy had gone out of few hours ago to give out dreams and Tooth would also be leaving soon. __Bunny waved at Tooth as she left and then back at the worrid man. _

_Another day passed and the doors opened as Phil stepped out, he looked at the group of worrid Guardians and gestured inside the room, they let North go in first before following a few minutes later. Callie was pale and looked ready to pass out, she smiled weakly at the her husband and the Guardians before waving them in._

_Callie held a very small pink bundle, North sat down and was handed the small child. The premature child was beautiful, in everyone's eyes. She had small tuffs of a grayish blue hair color like her mothers, when her eyes opened while Tooth had held her as her tears fell, she was shocked, so shocked she flew out of the room with the child to the other griving Guardians, were they looked at the child in mixed amazment._

_Callie had been claimed again by Manny later in the night of her childs birth. North who didn't have the strength to hold his child, let Manny name her, but Man in Moon gave her a gift as he made her immortal. _

_The gift of time._

_Claire St. York had grown up as a wild child, always covering her eyes with a pair of sunglasses. She quickly relized why the Guardians looked at her with sad looks, and why her Father never could touch her. Her powers grew dark when Bunny broke her heart by going with Sister Spring, and no one noticed it even at the parties were she would hide in the shadows. _

_Pitch was the first one outside of the Guardians who saw her eyes and he gave Claire something none of the Guardians could of given. _

_Love_

_After a few centuries Claire disappered and no one heard from her until know._

**(Flashback/Backstory time over)**

Claire smirked "Missed me?" she hissed as Pitch appered from behind the globe she was sitting on top of.


	3. Never Was One

**A.N I don't own ROTG sadly, but I still own this stories Oc charcter and my own plot :/**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

"Claire!" North shouted and then saw Pitch "what did you do to my daughter!" The guardians watched the three ready to jump in if need be. Claire shouted at her father "he did nothing to me this is who I am _daddy_" she hissed out the last word, there was so much hate in her eyes, the Guardians shuttered at it and North looked sad.

"What happened to my sweet little girl?" North asked and Claire seemed taken aback by the quoestion, but Pitch beat her to the punch.

"There never was one."

* * *

**A.N that's all I got... sorry**


End file.
